


A Ripple in the Pond

by onemoreword



Category: Naruto
Genre: Again I'm bad at tags, And He Knows It, But he doesn't regret it, Deception from the start, F/M, Missing-Nin Hatake Kakashi, bad Kakashi bad, chakra restraints, if liars trigger you then stay away, somewhat dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemoreword/pseuds/onemoreword
Summary: "It was supposed to be a simple way to pass the time, to toy with the simple-minded shinobis from his previous home. Haruno Sakura had been the obvious choice. She was close to the Hokage and was friends with the Jinchuuriki. What better way than to piss everyone off by intentionally messing with her?What Kakashi hadn’t expected was just how sweet it had been to share a kiss with her."A Missing Nin Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura fanfic
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 105
Kudos: 434





	1. Chapter 1

Kakashi raised a hand in greeting as he saw the pink haired kunoichi making her way towards him, a vibrant smile on her face. He remained seated outside of the teahouse on the side of the road, having known that she’d be crossing this path while returning back to Konoha from her mission.

“Sukea,” she said in delight as she stopped in front of him.

“Sakura-san,” he replied with a smile.

“I told you, just Sakura,” there was a teasing glint in her eyes as she settled beside him. “Unless you prefer I call you Sukea-san as well?”

“Mah, that wouldn’t do,” he chuckled before leaning closer to her, whispering gently into her ear. “We’re much too close for such formalities by now.”

His smile grew when he saw the redness in her ear and resisted the urge to nibble on it. Instead, he pulled back and basked in the sight of her flushed cheeks, the way her emerald eyes seemed to darken as they met his own. She then looked away, tucking a stray lock behind her ear as she murmured quietly to the side. “You’re right.”

Kakashi caught her hand and pulled it towards him, intentionally taking his time to peel off her black glove off her hand. He clasped their hands together and ran his thumb over her knuckles. “Still so shy? This isn’t our first encounter, you know.”

“You might be onto something there,” she mused back, grinning at him. “If it wasn’t for my superb kunoichi skills, I’d think you were stalking me.”

He chuckled. “I’m far too clumsy to remain hidden for long from your trained senses.”

“Well, I for one am glad for your clumsiness.” there was a fond smile on his face and Kakashi remained still as she reached over to him with her other hand. He resisted the urge to sigh and lean into her touch as she cupped his jaw, instead staring into her emerald depths while he felt the tingle of her chakra brushing against his skin and healing the bruise there. It took everything within him to keep his chakra settled, to prevent it from reacting with the warmth of her own. “If not, I probably would have never met you.”

Kakashi couldn’t resist. He reached up to hold the hand cupping his face, spreading her hands so that he could feel her warm palm over his cheek. Her touch was soothing and he gave into the temptation of closing his eyes, recalling the time when she’d first touched him like this. Bandits had attacked him, having knocked him onto the ground and threatening to take what little money he had on his person. He’d been minutes away from being murdered when Sakura had stumbled upon them and knocked out all of the bandits out cold before tending to his wounds just like this.

Never aware that he had orchestrated the entire scenario, knowing she’d make her way towards where he was.

Konoha nin were all such bleeding hearts and he knew Haruno Sakura was a model example of such nonsense. The moment she saw injustice being happened, she’d react first and then ask questions later. 

Kakashi opened his eyes and was pleased at the adorable flustered look on her face. It made him want to pull her even closer towards him, but knew that she wouldn’t like drawing attention to themselves like this. “I’m sorry. You probably have to return to Konoha by now.”

“N-No,” she murmured demurely. “I finished the mission early. I... I have time.”

“Good,” the word escaped him before he could even consider it and Kakashi resisted the urge to sigh as this was a trend that was growing with each meeting he had with her. 

It was supposed to be a simple way to pass the time, to toy with the simple-minded shinobis from his previous home. Sakura had been the obvious choice. She was close to the Hokage and was friends with the Jinchuuriki. What better way than to piss everyone off by intentionally messing with her?

What he hadn’t expected was just how sweet it had been to share a kiss with her.

* * *

_ Kakashi’s eyes widened when he felt the brush of petal-like lips against his own. He had intended to get to this point eventually, but had never even imagined that she’d be the first one to initiate. She pulled away before he could respond and he saw the vibrant blush bloom on her face, the way she shyly looked away while nervously tucking her hair behind her ear. _

_ “S-Sorry, I shouldn’t h-.” he grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him, wanting to taste more of what she had offered. Kakashi didn’t waste any time, gripping the back of her neck while pressing kiss after kiss on her mouth before finally slipped his tongue between the folds of her lips. _

* * *

His eyes darkened at the memory of the taste, how eagerly she'd responded to him. The memory made him pull her closer, intent on tasting her lips once again. However, he felt her push against his chest, her eyes widened in a panic. “N-Not in the open.”

“Why not?” he pouted.

“I...” she floundered, obviously having no good reason other than shyness. When he leaned in closer this time, she didn’t fight him and he sighed at the familiar feel of her lips against his.

Kakashi kissed her chastely at first, occasionally breaking away and tilting his head to find the best angle to taste her. And then cupping her face, he ran his tongue over her bottom lip and smiled when she opened her mouth of him, enjoying as she shivered when his hot tongue brushed against her own. The first time he’d done this, she’d pulled away, overwhelmed by his hunger, but he was pleased by how she pressed closer to him now, her fingers brushing tentatively against his neck.

He broke the kiss before he could get in too deep and pecked her reddened lips once more before pulling away completely. Kakashi eagerly drank in the sight of her face, the glaze in her eyes and the sweet flushed complexion.

Clutching her hand firmly, he stood and tugged at it gently. “I have a room in a nearby inn.”

He watched as she chewed her lips in contemplation and smiled when she didn’t argue, following him as he guided her down the road and away from the direction towards Konoha.

* * *

_ “A journalist?” Sakura tilted her head as she healed the bleeding wound on his stomach, trying hard to focus on the conversation rather than the fact that this man had clearly been getting his ass kicked earlier and yet had abs that could have been made out of diamonds. He’d explained away his various scars, saying he was often clumsy or the victim of bad luck, always getting attacked by bandits and other thieves. She'd been a bit skeptical at first, but he really had been getting his ass kicked earlier. _

_ “More like a photographer,” Sukea murmured, fiddling with the gadget around his neck that was obviously the camera. Sakura stared at in wonder, having healed simple wounds like this so many times that she didn’t even need to concentrate on it. There were cameras back in Konoha, but nothing so compact and tiny like that. It was hard to believe that something that small could take pictures. “Do you mind if I take a picture of my savior?” _

_ “Unfortunately,” she gave him a wry smile, “as a shinobi, we try to keep ourselves discreet as much as possible.” _

_ “But with such hair?” Sukea then immediately flushed in embarrassment. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.” _

_ Sakura smiled at him. “It’s fine. You’re not the first person to bring that up. It can be a hassle sometimes because it makes me easily identifiable, but you just learn to work around it, I guess.” _

_ “That’s good,” he murmured and reached out to run his hand through her hair. “It would be a shame to hide something so unique and beautiful like this.” _

_ Sakura caught his hand before he could touch her. “I’m sorry, Sukea-san, I don’t think we’re close enough for me to feel comfortable with you touching me so familiarly like that.” _

_ “Ah! My apologies,” he said frantically again before giving her a sheepish smile. “It’s just a... bad habit of mine. My field of work is still very new... but I guess I’m similar to painters. When we see a possible muse... we just can’t help ourselves.” _

_ He stared at her to see if she was flattered or not and almost chuckled when she arched an eyebrow instead, obviously unimpressed. _

_ “Mah, you caught me.” he said. “I won’t say that I lied about the part being a muse, but I will admit that I was fudging a bit right now...” _

_ “Mhm,” she didn’t reply much other than that, focusing more on healing the wound and getting along her way. _

_ “Really, Sakura-san, I didn’t mean to come across like that. You’re just really... interesting.” he admitted. “I’ll just keep to myself from now on...” _

_ True to his word, he remained silent the rest of the healing session. He watched in rapt attention at how his wound smoothly began to close up, reacting to the healing chakra that mended the torn skin by the bandits earlier. Her healing skills were definitely more top-notched than other healer’s he’d encountered. Normally, there was some pain involved with healing as the body is forced to heal and mend something that was not ready, but the cells of his body reacted more docile under her careful control, the wound neatly closing up until only smooth clean skin remained. _

_ He watched as she stood up, his shoulders sagging in obvious unhappiness at the awkwardness he’d caused. Only for a hand to suddenly appear in his line of vision. _

_ “C’mon,” there was a small smile on her lips as she peered down at him. “With your bad luck, you’ll probably get attacked again before you reach the village. Since we’re going the same direction, we can travel together for now.” _

* * *

Kakashi groaned into her lips as he hiked her up against the wall, wrapping her tantalizing legs around his waist while she entangled her hands through his hair. Long after this enticing relationship had begun, Kakashi had begun to forgo the costume in favor of a henge. There was always the possibility she’d notice, that she would feel the soft thrum of chakra covering his entire body and identity, but it was a risk he was willing to take if it meant feeling her hands roughly run through his scalp while she moaned eagerly into his mouth.

The scarf around his neck was pulled off of him and thrown to the side and Kakashi felt her fingers nimbly undoing the buttons of his coat. Her obvious need to touch him lit him on fire, especially when she shoved her hand under his shirt in order to scrap her nails over his stomach. He gripped the edges of her own shirt and practically ripped it off of her, attacking her neck with his mouth next as he eagerly splayed it with nips and bites.

“Sukea,” she moaned and Kakashi bit her harder, fighting back the urge to correct her, to actually call him by his real name. Instead, he tugged at the wrappings around her breast, cursing not for the first that on how he wasn’t able to use chakra to simply rip it off. Reaching for her kunai on the hoister of her leg was obviously out as well since ‘Sukea’ was an innocent photography who had no idea how to handle weaponry. Being a civilian was a serious pain.

Instead, he pulled back as she giggled, watching as Sakura herself reached for the kunai hoister, spinning the weapon expertly around her finger. The little show off. Still, it would be a lie if he said that his mouth didn’t go dry at the sight of her cutting the bindings with her own kunai before throwing the kunai to the other side of the room, arching her back while the material fell down and revealed her cute breasts for him. Just waiting to be devoured.

His mouth immediately latched itself onto the right one and he enjoyed how he’d likely wiped that smile off her face, especially as she gasped and resumed clutching onto him. He pressed his hips harder against hers and was rewarded with a hard shudder beneath him. “S-Sukea!”

He cupped her bottom and turned around, his hand already clutching the edges of her pants and tugging it down while he made his way towards the nearby bed. He pulled her shorts off completely as he dropped her before reaching for the edges of his own shirt, tossing it off of himself before he pounced on her again.

Sakura pulled him up for another kiss, this time her tongue being the one to infiltrate his mouth. Her eagerness for him made Kakashi press back just as strongly, unable to get enough of her taste. He pulled hard at the scrap of fabric that covered the area he coveted most and heard the snap of the flimsy material of her underwear ripping under his harsh ministration.

“Ow,” she grumbled against his lips, which proceeded to descend downwards. “You could have just pulled it off!”

“Less talking,” he loudly sucked on her neck, wanting to leave another mark on her delectable skin, “more kissing.”

Kakashi moved upward and was pleased at her receptiveness when she kissed him back, despite her snigger which he pointedly ignored, his sly hand reaching downward until it trailed upon the apex of her thighs. Gods, she was already so wet for him. He knew she had to be dripping.

She shivered beneath him as he caressed her center, placing teasing touches that made her kisses falter while her nails dug into his back. He eased a finger into her tight channel and smiled when she whimpered, breaking the kiss and panting into his ear as he began a teasing rhythm with his sole digit.

"Sukea," she whispered breathily and Kakashi found himself mentally biting his tongue so that he didn't end up trying to correct her again. He was Sukea right now. Hatake Kakashi had no place in this position right now.

"I missed this warmth," he whispered heatedly, taking the time to slip in another finger. His movements grew deeper, his fingers scissoring open, his sensitive nose drowning in the scent of her heady arousal. Kakashi groaned into her ear. "Sakura."

"I... I missed you too," she admitted shyly and Kakashi resisted the urge to hold her tight, instead enjoying the way she continued to whisper, her breath hitched with each movement of his fingers. "I wanted to see you again... I... ngh... I wanted to touch you again..."

He ran his lips down her jawline, his slick fingers pulling out of her and caressing the curls between her legs. The first time he'd seen the pink thatch of hair, it had been so alluring and cute that she'd actually smacked him for staring at her for too long. His hands trailed upward until his hand, covered in her sweetness, cupped her breast. Kakashi greedily caressed the soft flesh and kissed the other one before pulling back, wanting to free his straining erection within the confines of his pants.

Before he could do so, Sakura sat up and he watched with rapt attention at how she reached for the edges of his pants, the sly twinkle in her eye along with an eagerness that made him want to groan. Instead, he ran his hand through her petal pink locks, enjoying how she didn't turn away from his touch unlike when they'd first met.

If anything, she seemed to lean into him more and the trust she had towards him stiffened his arousal even more.

She gently pulled down his pants and Kakashi unwittingly gripped her hair tighter when he felt her breath brush against him, the strangled moan leaving his lips when she kissed the very tip of his cock so affectionately, the choke of air when she completely enveloped the head without warning.

"Sakura," he growled her name as she teasingly sucked the top, running her tongue over the slit before releasing it completely, turning to splaying his length with dripping wet kisses and licks.

She hummed in delight when enveloping him once more before bobbing her head in a rhythm that sent his head reeling, especially when she took him in completely, her nose brushing against the coarse curls of his pubes. Gods, this woman was so sexy.

And he knew she fucking knew it when she glanced up at him with such a wanton look, obviously drinking in the sight of him nearly losing control for her.

But he couldn't have her thinking that, now could he?

Kakashi clutched her hair firmly and pulled her off his cock, shuddering at the sound of the loud pop her lips made when releasing him along with the cold air that immediately enveloped him. Knowing there was a pleased smile on her face, he roughly flipped her around until she was lying on her stomach, his hands gripping her by the waist and forcing them up until she was presenting her ass to him like the good kunoichi she was.

"Sukea," she wiggled her rump and squealed when he smacked it in response.

That wasn't his name.

But Kakashi held his tongue. That didn't matter. It shouldn't matter. He was Sukea right now and this woman was his regardless of the name she shouted.

Kakashi clutched the soft yet firm mounds of her rear tightly, his nails slightly digging into her skin due to the possessive hold he had on her while parting her bottom slightly in order to open herself to him. The scent of her arousal permeated the air so heavily that a part of him wanted to bury his face into her instead, to drink in every last drop until he had her crying and whimpering to stop because of how sensitive it was.

Begging Sukea to stop.

His hand abruptly covered Sakura's mouth, blocking the scream of the damned name as he penetrated her deeply with a single rough thrust. He wanted to hear her screams for more, her cries of pleasure as she clung onto him.

But that damned name!

Kakashi nipped and kissed the crook of her shoulder, shivering at just how tightly she clutched onto him. He could feel her wetness dripping down his legs due to how soaking she was for him. For Sukea.

He felt her shake beneath him when he bit her particularly hard, almost piercing through her skin, before running his tongue tenderly over the reddened flesh. Her cries remained muffled beneath his palm, the bed shaking hard due to the ferocious movements of his hips.

His control was shaking and Kakashi knew in the back of his mind that the henge was crumbling, but right now, he didn't care. He was more focused and peppering her skin with more of his marks, groaning when Sakura reached up behind her to run her hands through his own silver locks and not the damned brown hair that belonged to Sukea.

And then he felt her froze, her entire body becoming enveloped in delicious tremors when her inner walls clamped onto him so tightly that Kakashi found himself hard pressed to not lose control. His hand was wet due to how she'd panted and drooled all over it with each cry and whimper, uncaring of the mess she made while her eyes maintained a feverish glow as she remained lost to his touch.

Her body turned slack beneath him, but jerked with each pounding of his hips, merciless to the onslaught of his hunger for her. Kakashi gritted his teeth when the little minx turned to licking his hand, playfully nipping his ring finger before sucking onto his forefinger. He turned his hand, slipping his middle finger between her lips as well, wetly thrusting his two fingers into her mouth while his cock continued to penetrate her deeply.

For once, he wanted her screaming his true name. He wanted her to look straight into his eyes, to look at him while she became undone in pleasure... the glaze of the emerald depths that stared at him with such affection.

"Sakura," he whispered into her ear and groaned at how she'd tightened around him. Kakashi had eventually figured out his voice aroused her and had always taken advantage of the fact, had even teased her about it and remembered how she'd playfully slapped Sukea on the shoulder when he'd poked fun at her for it.

No matter how much she cried and screamed out that damned name, it didn't change the fact that it was his voice that turned her on. It was his body that she'd cling onto and rake her nails on whenever he drowned her in incomparable pleasure. His cock that filled her womb with his seeds that would overflow whenever he took her for himself.

Not fucking Sukea.

Kakashi buried his face into her neck, softly murmuring her name as he lost himself to the throes of his own orgasm, groaning into her hair as she milked him of everything he was worth. So hot and delicious. He wanted to be inside her forever.

The two remained nestled together like this on the bed while he came down from his high, languid kisses made on her neck and back, which were completely covered in red splotches and bitemarks from his sharper canine teeth. One that was now obviously visible with the disruption of the henge.

He couldn't summon the henge without her noticing. It was one thing to maintain cover with the henge already in place, but there would always be a stronger spike in chakra when it was first being used for the technique. A kunoichi of her caliber would notice.

A vicious part of him was satisfied to end this farce, to finally kill Sukea and to make Sakura look at him instead. Maybe he'd even subconsciously released the henge in order to finally get the truth out.

The other part of him, however...

Kakashi took his time in exploring every piece of her, smiling when she giggled at how attentive he was being. He couldn't get enough of how his scent was so intertwined with hers, grateful yet again for the fact that she was a medic-nin, his own essence freely trailing down her inner thighs intermingled with her own slickness.

He turned his attention to her nape and playfully kissed the area, eliciting a sigh from her. "Sukea..."

Kakashi hummed in response, stopping her from turning around by dramatically dropping his entire weight on her. She made a sound of indignation, but the heat behind it was ruined by her snort of laughter. He wrapped his arms around her and turned them until they were both on their sides, Sakura's back pressed against his chest while he nuzzled into the back of her head. She sighed as he cupped her breasts, eyes closing as he toyed with the soft mounds teasingly underneath the palms of his hands.

Hard calluses ran under his hands and Sakura had once marveled at them, remarking that he had rough hands for a photographer. Kakashi had merely chuckled, saying it was hard to find work sometimes, so he did construction work on the side when it was available. And then promptly kissed her to distraction.

He closed his eyes, focusing on the softness of her breasts, teasing the pointed tips and enjoying how she quivered against him. Each breath he took, he could smell the intoxicating scent that belonged to this infuriating woman. Even when burying himself in the throes of the masterpiece known as Icha Icha, he'd find himself unwittingly putting her into the female lead's place... the sexy, confident smirk on her face as she pinned him down and took her pleasure from him. It was an image he learned was much better in reality that one time when she rode him hard on the forest grounds, her strength pinning him down while she watched him with uninhibited hunger until he cried out her name with want.

Kakashi stilled when he felt slim fingers wrapping themselves around his stiffening member and smiled, knowing that Sakura was likely sporting a mischievous smile on her face. He groaned loudly into her ear, knowing that was what she wanted and felt his own smug smile appear when he felt the shiver run through her.

Such an addictive woman.

Slowly he opened his eyes, his mind made up.

Kakashi reached down to grab her wrist, stopping her delicious movements in favor of pulling her hand towards his lips. He kissed her palm before gathering both of her hands and pulling them together behind her, easily clutching her slender wrists with one hand.

"Sukea?" She inquired, trying to look behind her, only to be stopped when he kissed her on the back again.

"Do you trust me, Sakura?" He murmured quietly.

There was a pause before a tentative reply, the confusion clear in her voice. "...I do..."

"Then how about we try something different?" Kakashi made a show of making sure she could hear the sound of fabric, his movements slow and exaggerated so that she knew her wrists were being bound together behind her with one of the smaller blankets.

"You do know I can easily break free."

"Mah, but where's the fun in that?" He chuckled, smoothly entangling her wrists and the blankets with the chakra restraining cuffs he'd snatched from his fallen clothes nearby. Kakashi kissed the crook of her shoulder, contentment filling him the moment he felt the subtle flare of the seals. He wondered how long it'll take her to notice the effects.

His face trailed up until he buried his face into the back of her hair, groaning at the feminine scent that belonged to her and how heavily he could smell himself on her as well.

"No blindfold?" She inquired with a pleasant lilt in her voice.

Kakashi released her bound hands in favor of running one hand down until he was gripping her ass with a possessive hold. "No."

Sakura shivered when she heard the deepness of his voice, noting how it seemed to have gone an octave lower. "Sukea-."

"Not Sukea," he murmured, obsessively kissing her soft skin.

Her insides grew heavy the confession. "Wha-eek!"

She was cut off by the squeal that left her when she felt his fingers roughly entering inside of her, shaking as he immediately pinpointed the bundle of nerves that made her quiver with want. Was he trying to initiate some weird roleplay? She heard from Ino about how some civilian guys got off on that, pretending they were some powerful shinobi overwhelming a kunoichi of their choosing. Sukea had never shown interest in stuff like that before though...

With her hands tied behind her, Sakura could only bury her face into the pillow and mewl as Sukea continued to torment and tease her with his fingers. Each time she squirmed a twisted, he'd smack her hard on the ass, enough to leave a handprint on her skin.

"S-Sukea!" He was being so rough!

"Wrong again," there was another hard smack and Sakura shuddered at the mix of pain and pleasure wracking her body. At this rate, her butt was going to be completely sore. Her fingers flexed, tempted to break free from the restraints, but Sukea asked if she trusted him.

It had been so long since she'd met someone as sweet as him, someone who didn't shy away just because of her skills or her relations with Konoha's behemoths known as Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. This was supposed to be a fling... but eventually, a tiny part of her had hoped that maybe it could be something a bit more?

Kakashi marveled at how she didn't break free, merely whining and succumbing to his harsh ministrations. It made him smirk and caress her, intent on praising her for being so good. "You're so sexy, Sakura."

He slowly pulled his fingers out of her, trailing his soaking wet hand over her burning bottom before he settled it on her hip firmly. At his urging, she obediently lifted her lower half, presenting herself to him and her glistening wetness.

"It makes me want to tease you."

He brushed his hard cock against her slit, rubbing it back and forth against the sensitive opening that openly dripped all over him without inhibition. Kakashi could feel her quiver beneath him and angled his hips, his hardness brushing hard against her engorged clit.

"Sukea!" She moaned and then cried out when he smacked her again.

"Sakura," he chastised, sounding so utterly disappointed in her. "I told you already. That's the wrong name."

His words confused her and Sakura chewed her lips, unable to figure what to do next. What sort of game was he trying to play. Was this part of the roleplay? Was she supposed to guess his identity?

"Please," she whimpered, pressing herself wantonly against him. How she ached. She wanted him to touch her, she wanted to be filled by him again.

"Good girl," he praised with a smile she couldn't see. "All you had to do was ask."

Kakashi rubbed the tip of his cock against her opening, moaning at the heat and slickness that threatened to swallow him whole. Sakura pushed back against him and Kakashi watched with clenched jaws at how a part of him slowly slipped inside her with her movements.

"Please." She begged. "Tell me your name."

Gods, if she found his voice enthralling, she had no idea of the power she had over him with her own voice.

"Please," she continued, panting harshly in anticipation of what was to come. "Tell me the name... ngh... of the man... who's going to fuck me hard into this bed!"

For too long he'd wanted to hear his name coming from those luscious lips, to hear her scream it with her siren like calls. And now here she was, soaking wet and dripping for him while begging for his name.

Holding her firmly, he flipped her around, the sharingan in his eye spinning as it seared into his memories at how her emerald eyes widened while her lips parted in surprise as she took in his appearance. His hold around her hips never relented, his cock still moments away from entering her, and then he finally spoke.

"It's Kakashi," he stared into her eyes as he spoke, greedily drinking everything in. This beautiful visage that was now his. "Now let me hear you scream it."

His hips snapped towards her and he roughly entered her in one sharp thrust once more, his groan mingled with her scream as her molten hot slickness embraced him just as easily as before. She clenched around him tightly and Kakashi swore under his breath. It was almost as though the truth had enhanced the sensations. She felt even better than before.

Kakashi leaned forward and latched onto her throat, enjoying the feel of her hardened nipples running against his taut chest while he began a harsh rhythmic thrust that left her seeing stars. He knew she was still trying to comprehend the situation, but he refused to make it easy on her, enjoying how any words she tried to speak became nonsensical garble due to the pace he set and his mischievous hands that hungrily toyed with her breasts.

"Y-You-ah!" Sakura's head was reeling with the sudden discovery, but it was impossible to focus. She felt Sukea-Kakashi-whoever the fuck this was grab her legs, wrapping them around his waist, and though she tried to resist, her body wasn't listening. Automatically, her legs tightened around him, her body embracing the sharp warmth that filled her as she kept him close to her.

The bindings on her wrist were impossible to undo and no matter how hard she tried, the cold dread nestled in the deep pits of her stomach confirmed what she'd feared.

She couldn't feel her chakra!

A harsh moan left her as she felt him thrust deeply inside of her, touching her in depths that not many were allowed to. Fuck! Only Sukea... she'd only allowed him... a-and now-!

Too shocked, she didn't fight when she felt the press of lips pressed harshly against her own.

She wanted to cry, but this touch was so familiar, so warm. Her body responded just as easily as before even while her mind was panicking and flailing for some grip to reality

Kakashi?!

As in _ the _ Hatake Kakashi?!

Impossible!

Her lips parted for his tongue and Sakura clenched her eyes shut, whining at the familiar fleck of his tongue brushing against her own. A movement she'd come to adore and want for the past few months.

Months!!

This had been going on for months!

Sakura felt herself being lifted and whined when she felt how much deeper he entered her as she was seated on his lap. Her weight pressed against him and she became reliant on him for support, her arms remained tied behind her while her legs stubbornly refused to release his waist. She felt the reassuring hold of his hand on her lower back, the heat of his body against her sweat-slicked one.

This was a man who could kill her before she could even blink.

The feel of her slumped form against him was heavenly and Kakashi resumed a more lazy thrust of his hips, wanting to make this moment last longer. He was pleasantly surprised she wasn't screaming profanities and trying to get him off of her, but it made his heart pound at the possibility that he affected her just as much as she affected him. It made him break the kiss, the wetness of it causing a strand of saliva to form between them.

He drank in the sight, taken in by how she could be such a mix of endearing and so fucking sexy.

Sakura panted harshly, head still reeling from the discoveries and from the steady rhythm he'd set, her inner walls clutching onto him so tightly that each thrust created a loud wet noise that made her whimper in embarrassment.

Hatake Kakashi...

An unparalleled genius that was renowned even more than the infamous traitor Uchiha Itachi.

The man who's name caused whispers of fear in Konoha, of how ruthless and merciless he was. Every encounter with him meant death. The only option was to run and hope that he didn't have the interest in chasing him down.

Hatake Kakashi who was currently one of the top operatives in the terrorist organization Akatsuki.

The one her shishou had looked so grim about when they considered the possibility that she or Naruto would ever run into him...

The shinobi that Tsunade, while glowering angrily into her eyes, had demanded that Sakura not even try and just run if she ever met him.

Sakura screamed as heat scorched her insides, feeling herself come undone by the burning liquid that branded her. Her wrists felt raw from how hard she'd fought her bonds, half from wanting to escape but the other half wanted to sink her nails into his broad back and rake them down until they left sharp red defining lines on his pale skin.

She panted harshly, the sounds of their breaths being the only sounds in the room.

Her entire body shook with little aftershocks of pleasure and Sakura gritted her teeth, trying to get a grip. But all that proved to be harder as she felt him cuddle her against him, his hand flat on her back as she pressed her cheek against him, her head obviously tucked under his head while they still remained joined together as one.

"Why?" she hoarsely demanded, trying to stay awake.

There was silence at first and she wondered if he was even going to answer when she felt him chuckle slightly, feeling the rumble within his chest. "Because you're mine."

* * *

Kakashi remained still with the precious weight still nestled on top of him. The delayed genjutsu was finally kicking in, the technique having been easily weaved into her system due to how unguarded she'd been around him earlier. His fingers stroked her spine while he listened to her soft, even breathing.

It was a shame that she hadn't screamed his name like he'd wanted her to, but he supposed that wasn't such a big deal.

They would have plenty of moments later to fix that.

He wrapped his arms firmly around her to hold her even closer to him, fixated on feeling more of her warmth, of knowing that he'd finally ensnared her.

She'd asked him why... and he'd been honest with her.

Regardless of loyalty to Konoha, regardless of all the stupid, meaningless factors surrounding their world...

The past few months had been the most content he'd ever been in his life. Sakura had been so fun to talk to, so witty and warm. And the smile she'd give him and only to him. He'd wanted to tuck it somewhere safe, possessive and greedy of the light she'd been so kind to share with him.

He knew he wanted her to be his... but how she felt about that... well... they'd figure that out together later.

For now, he had to clean them up and return to the hideout. 

Kakashi smirked as he cuddled Sakura even closer to him.

Obito was going to shit kittens when he found out about all this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and so begins my attempt at a darker Kakashi. Granted, I think this is more 'light-hearted' than my usual writing. It's a struggle, but I have ideas. I think a part of me is cautious with Kakashi because I feel like I'm going to offend more people than say if I wrote dark fics of a Naruto character who is traditionally 'dark' or 'evil' (e.g. Sasori and Madara). Lol, makes me want to write something dark for Kakashi, but hoard them to myself because of that. Sorry, I have issues, haha.
> 
> As some of the people who read my work on the darkfic community know, I don't have a beta and I don't have a lot of time to re-read my work. A lot of times I write with my phone. I only recently obtained a laptop and even more recently started using it to write fanfics. I still write a lot through my phone, lol. I write in between breaks of real-life work or whenever inspiration hits. Anywho, what I'm trying to say is, forgive me for my mistakes. I try!
> 
> I'm not satisfied with this dark fic for Kakashi and Sakura (I wouldn't even classify this as dark for me. Oh gods, how much have I corrupted myself?!), so I may try to write more in the future. Whether I post it or not, we'll see. 
> 
> Please let me know if you guys liked it~!


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi smiled, running his hand through Sakura’s hair while her eyes remained glazed with confusion and disorientation. It was such a pretty sight and well worth all the hassle from earlier when she’d screamed profanities and fought him as he forced the seals on her, the rope arranged tightly and neatly around her small frame. She looked perfect the way she was right now.

On her knees right before him.

His hand trailed down from the top of her head, his palm cradling her cheek gently while he ran his thumb over the soft skin of her face. He coaxed her to look at him and drank in her features, vividly remembering how those emerald orbs would flash with such raw emotions. The flaming anger he’d witnessed just moments ago and the burning passion while she’d still thought he’d been that fucking persona of his, the way she’d willingly give herself to him while calling for another man’s name.

Unforgiveable.

Kakashi curbed his temper, resisting the instinctive urge to tighten his grip on her face. Instead, he ran his thumb over her bottom lip, remembering the taste of them and the sight of those luscious lips wrapped around his cock as she eagerly drank him down.

Eagerly for Sukea.

His mood continued to foul at the reminders. This woman was his and she’d do well to remember that from now on. They had a great deal of work ahead of them in replacing all those shitty memories with the proper right ones.

Possessively, Kakashi began to pet her hair again, soothing the dark jealously that simmered within him of the fact that Sakura still preferred Sukea over himself. Ridiculous. Sukea was just but a fabrication. He was the original and he was intent on making her understand and accept the fact that the man she’d once ridden to completion in the forest had been him, Hatake Kakashi.

He licked his lips. Yes, maybe they’d start with that first. Granted, back then in the forest, he’d allowed her to take control, to use her strength to pin him down while she playfully took her pleasure from him. Kakashi felt himself growing hard at the memory, the way she’d looked down at him so cockily, the sweat that dripped down her skin with each bounce of her body, her breasts teasing him temptingly with each rhythmic thrust. Of course, she’d only allowed him to watch, forced him to play by _her_ rules.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t allow her such freedom. At least not right now. Maybe later, after she’d learned obedience and knew where she should place her allegiance towards.

For now, he was going to replace every damn memory she had of Sukea with himself.

And he intent to start soon.

Kakashi’s gaze then lifted from Sakura’s face as he felt the presence of an Akatsuki member enter his domain. Irritation rankled him at the fact that someone dared to interrupt him when he was dealing with more important matters at the moment. Nearby, one of his hounds growled and stalked the newcomer, intent on protecting their master’s territory.

He lifted his hand from the soft pink locks that continued to beckon him to touch again and instead rested his face against his knuckles, his temper soothed by the sweet scent of her hair lingering on his gloved hands. As he spoke, it was harsh and guttural, a snarl that emitted tightly restrained self-control and power that often brought others to their knees in deference.

“_What?_”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beautiful commission I requested and created by the famous sayurinomoe! Seriously, her work is so wonderful! I still can't get over it! I wanted to share with you all because while the drawing is a bit darker than what happened in the oneshot, it certainly fits the whole idea of a 'dark' Kakashi! xD Someday I'll be able to portray dark Kakashi properly!
> 
> Her prices are pretty reasonable, especially if you're interested in sketches or linearts! Feel free to check it out if you're interested! I'm certainly in love with mine and have no regrets~~ [Here's the link!](https://sayurinomoe.tumblr.com/post/190198974739/commissions)
> 
> PS: Please excuse my poor attempt at writing something for such a brilliant work of art. I kind of had to make one up on the fly (seriously, just finished writing this and am posting it without even a once over) because I wanted to share this image with you guys as soon as possible, so it's not the best thing out there. Hope you guys still enjoyed it! Consider it an unofficial sequel/AU to _A Ripple In The Pond_. Thank you!


End file.
